Journey to the Past
by Terry2
Summary: My addition to the vast wasteland of HP fics. A.U. Harry, five years since his graduation and final confrontation with Voldemort, has come back to Hogwarts as the DADA teacher. After five years avoiding his friends, Harry must face all that he has feared


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any one else, all names, place etc. belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, of whom I am not worthy. I do however own this rather stupid edition to the vast wasteland of Harry Potter fan fiction out there. Yay for me! I makes no monies though...dang.  
  
Author's note: Story can be considered an A.U. because I refuse to let Sirius die. :D Takes place five years after Harry and his friends have graduated from Hogwarts and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry returns to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher, to find a few little surprises waiting for him.  
  
Chapter 1: Journey to the Past  
  
It had been five years since Harry had stepped from the platform of 9 and 3/4 to onto the scarlet red Hogwarts Express. His fingers trembled slightly as he clutched his bag, his trunk hoovering gently beside him with Hegwig's cage sitting on the top. The snowy owl inside had her head buried beneath her wing, fast asleep.  
Five years...five years was an awfully long time, when you had cut yourself off from everything you knew and loved. Five years of Auror training, five years of living in Grimauld Place with Remus and Sirius, with no contact to Ron or Hermione...  
But it was time for things to change. It may have taken five years to get over, but Harry was ready to face his world again. The world he had saved from Voldemort and his followers, once more.  
Somehow stepping inside the train made it feel small, so much smaller than it had felt the first time he had ridden it. That fateful trip where he had met the best friends of his life. Curious students watched as he moved past them quickly and quietly, not saying a word to them.  
Everyone in the wizarding world knew his name, but few of them recognized him immediately, despite the fact that Harry looked every bit the same as he did before he left Hogwarts. His hair was still messy and fell in his large green eyes, covered with their accustomed black-framed glasses. He had grown a few inches taller, and he had a good deal more muscle on him, even if he was still rather gaunt and pale.  
Harry did his best to keep his head down and his scar covered. The last thing he wanted to do was be bombarded by a bunch of curious, hero- worshiping first years.  
He found an empty compartment at the back of the train and shuffled into it, shutting the door behind him and sinking down into his seat. For a moment or two he watched as other students shuffled by the car door, giggling and laughing to each other. Then he pulled a photograph from the pocket of his robes and stared at it.  
It was a picture of Remus, Sirius, Tonks and himself, taken shortly before Harry had left. The three of them had their arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek affectionately. The people in the picture waved to him excitedly, joy and relief on all their faces, mouthing "We love you Harry" towards the camera.  
The young man in the picture blushed under all the attentions and hugged his God-parents tightly as Tonks took the opportunity of distraction to change Sirius's long wild black hair blue and purple.  
Harry sighed wistfully at the photograph and found himself blinking back a tear or two. It had been taken only moments after he had received his acceptance letter to become the newest professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had all been so happy, Harry most of all. Going back, after being away so long, was the best medicine for a weary spirit.  
Tucking the photograph gently back into the pocket of his black robes as the Sirius in the photograph began a duel with Tonks for turning his hair bright pink, he pulled out an envelope from inside the small suitcase he carried with him.  
It was worn from being handled and thrown about so much, and the parchment inside was wrinkled and smudged, but Harry could read every word of the letter clearly.  
It was from Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She had been writing Harry periodically for the past year now, always inquiring as to how he was and how his training was going. Harry felt guilty that when he actually replied to the letters–which wasn't nearly often enough–that he left out many details of his life at present. He had been in training then, and it was crucial not to give anyone too much information on his whereabouts and activities.  
Voldemort may be dead, but his followers were still lurking in the darkness, waiting to take their revenge upon Harry and The Order of the Phoenix. Ginny, having been a member, should have known better. But love had a way of interfering with one's judgment.  
Harry smiled at the fond memory of his past, the last two years of Hogwarts–though riddled with dealing with Voldemort and his minions and the approach of oncoming war, had brought him a new comfort. His first love.  
It was rather natural that Harry and Ginny would end up together. The young Weasley girl had crushed on him in his second year of Hogwarts, when Tom Riddle surfaced. She had twice as fond of him since he had saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets, but nothing came of it until the summer of his sixth year, when Remus had taken him from the Dursely's and brought him to live with him and Sirius at Grimauld Place. The Weasleys had been frequent visitors and Harry and Ginny found themselves falling for each other...  
Harry leaned back sleepily in his seat, letting the letter rest in his lap as he gazed out the window as the landscape whizzed past them. "People say that life is full of choices...but no one ever mentions fear." he thought to himself.  
It was then there was a disturbance outside his door, and Harry glanced up to see a young boy standing there, looking rather awkward and nervous.  
"Um, excuse me, sir, all the other compartments are full–"he stammered nervously, looking mortified.  
Harry smiled. "Come in, sit down. Plenty of room." he answered.  
The boy nodded, looking a bit stunned and sat down quietly at the furthest seat from Harry, folding his hands in his lap, staring at his shoes.  
He was small, even for a boy his age, which must have been about eleven. He had dusty blonde-hair, and a round boyish face that reminded Harry painfully of Neville Longbottom. Even his nervous manner was nearly the same.  
"I'm not going to bite you," Harry chuckled lightly as the boy looked up at him, startled to hear him speak.  
"Sorry sir?" the boy asked in confusion.  
Harry waved away the comment. "It's alright, son. First time on the train?" he asked.  
The boy nodded shyly. Harry smiled again. "I suspected as much. I remember my first time..." he added fondly.  
The boy swallowed and held out his hand nervously. "I'm Marcus Bones."  
Harry took the youth's hand. "Bones? I know that name from somewhere." he tried to think, but at the moment it wasn't coming to mind. "Professor Potter." he added then.  
The boy's wide brown eyes widened even more. "Potter?" he asked as he withdrew his hand.  
Harry winced mentally. "As in....Harry–"  
Harry pulled back his wild black bangs to reveal the famous lightening scar on his forehead before Marcus could finish. "The same."  
For a moment it looked like Marcus might either faint or wet himself. "You're...you're the..."  
"Yes, yes, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord." Harry said, irritability clear in his voice.  
Marcus paled further and shut his stuttering mouth. Harry sighed wearily. "It's alright, son. I didn't mean to snap."  
"You're...a Professor, you say? I thought you were working for the Ministry of Magic?" Marcus asked cautiously.  
Harry nodded. "I was, but I decided to become a teacher as well." he answered.  
"What are you teaching?" the youth asked, growing a bit excited, some of his nervousness edging away.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry answered.  
"Is...that a difficult subject?" Marcus gulped. "I've never been very good at school."  
Harry laughed this time and laid a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, lad. Everyone is starting out on the same level. You'll catch on quickly enough."  
"Thanks, Professor Potter." the boy said, awe in his quavering voice.  
Harry smiled again and settled back in his seat, gazing once more out the window at the flowing landscapes. They had begun to leave the civilized Muggle world behind them, descending into vast open fields and moors.  
  
Harry realized he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was Marcus Bones shaking his shoulder gingerly to wake him up. Harry sat up with a snap, hand reaching for his wand which was strapped to his thigh. Marcus looked frightened at the reaction, and Harry at once relaxed, recognizing his surroundings.  
"Professor Potter...?" he asked worriedly.  
Harry rubbed his stiff neck. "Sorry, lad. You startled me." he apologized. He glanced back out the window that his head had been resting against for sometime  
It was nightfall, and the train had come to a stop. Harry could see the lights of Hogwarts's castle glowing faintly in the distance. He felt his heart lift at the sight and quickly got to his feet, grabbing his bag from the over-head compartment.  
"I guess I'll see you in class, Professor." Marcus said shyly. Harry shook his hand again. "I'm sure you will, Marcus. Now if you'll excuse me." Harry said, making his way through the throng of anxious students who were waiting to be let off the train.  
"Good evening, professor–"A familiar voice said as Harry stepped off the train. Two bright eyes widened in shock as they started down at the black-haired man before him.  
Harry's face split with a smile at the sight of the giant before him. "Hello Hagrid!" he said throwing his arms wide.  
"Bless my soul! Harry Potter! Is that you!?!" Hagrid sputtered before sweeping the young man up in his arms in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh it's so good to see you, lad! But what are you doin' here?" Hagrid asked joyfully as Harry winced.  
"It's good to see you too Hagrid, old friend. But could you put me down? You're crushing my rib-cage." Harry wheezed as the giant gently set him back upon the ground. "As for what I am doing here," he held out his hand to shake Hagrid's. "Professor Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
Hagrid's eyes grew even wider. "You're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?! Well blimey!" he laughed whole heartedly and Harry smiled all the more.  
"But no one told me you were comin'! We've gotten a slue of new professors, so I guess they just forgot...how anyone could forget you is beyond me."  
"Somehow that's a great relief." Harry answered truthfully. "It's going to be bad enough when the students find out who I am. I've been as secretive about it as possible."  
"I'd imagine. Oh excuse me, Harry, I've got to get these first years...there's a carriage waiting to take you up to the castle, just over there." Hagrid said pointing to the side of the platform out into a grassy field, where an all too familiar site awaited Harry. The Threstrals.  
Harry had ridden in these carriages at least once before, in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Then he had thought he was the only one who could see the dark, winged horses that pulled them, but later he would learn their true nature. They could only be seen by those who had seen death. And Harry had seen enough death for a hundred people.  
Tossing in his bag, knowing that Hedwig and his trunk were being taken up separately, he climbed inside the carriage, giving the dark beasts one last dubious look and stepped inside.  
  
Thankfully moments later they touched down again, this time at the front doors of Hogwarts. Harry got out of the coach as quickly as possible, avoiding looking at the red-eyed beasts as he made his way up the front steps, and with a trembling breath, stepped inside.  
It was like a time warp, Harry thought as he walked into the old castle. A thousand whispers from every wall swept over him, speaking of old times, of memories that felt like they had been lost for a century. Harry had no idea how overwhelming it all would be, being back here in this place.  
"My...God." Harry breathed, running a hand through his hair. Harry hadn't realized what he had fled from for five years would come rushing at him so suddenly. For the moment the halls were empty, as the students had yet to come up, there was a murmuring from far ahead, coming from the Great Hall. The other teachers must be busy readying themselves for the feast.  
Harry moved slowly towards the sounds, his footsteps and the rustling of his robes echoing in the empty halls.  
Portraits of famous witches and wizards gazed down at him, whispering among themselves in hushed amazement. The prickling whispers tickled at the back of Harry's neck, making him uncomfortably aware of them empty hall.  
"Harry?" a voice sad suddenly, and the man turned to find himself staring at the silvery vaporous image of Sir Nicholas, also known as 'Nearly Headless Nick'.  
"Sir Nicholas!" Harry said with a bit of surprise, as the ghost hovered over to him.  
"Harry my boy, it is so good to see you back! The whole school's buzzing with your arrival!" Nicholas said jovially.  
Harry nodded slightly. "I had thought as much. Where is everyone?"  
"At the Hall, of course. Have you been taking care of yourself, lad? You're terribly thin."  
Harry shook his head with a slight grin. "I'm fine, Nick. No need to worry about me, I can take of myself."  
"That you can, lad! That you can!" Nick laughed.  
Harry bid him a good evening and had begun to turn around, when he saw two figures approaching him through the silvery fog of Nick's body. The ghost saw Harry staring and glided to one side, allowing him a clear view. A tall, red-haired man, thin and gangly, wearing midnight blue and black robes came shuffling down the hall, followed by a witch with long wavy brown hair, wearing emerald green robes.  
"Harry!" the red-headed man called, waving to him. Harry's bag fell to the floor with a "thump" as he stared at the two people in front of him. "Ron....Hermione!?" he gawked, as the two of them came to stand in front of him.  
For a moment the woman in front of him simply stood there, with an expression of mixed emotions on her face, then she bit her lip and her eyes narrowed and she raised a hand, slapping Harry hard across the face.  
Harry's head turned with the force of the blow, and he stood there blinking, his glasses knocked slightly askew across his face.  
"Hermione!" Ron cried in amazement.  
"Where have you been!?" she shouted angrily at him. Harry took a breath and adjusted his glasses before turning back to look at her. Tears were sparkling in her brown eyes now and her cheeks had gone very red. "Never one word from you in all this time! Do you know how worried we were?! Did you even care?!"  
Ron laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, don't..." he said gently.  
"No, Ron, don't defend him!" the young woman cried to the man next to her.  
"I was in auror training, I had to limit my contact." Harry said slowly.  
"Auror?" Ron asked, blinking.  
"Oh as if that's any excuse! Three years, Harry! Three years and you can't find the decency to let us know that you were alright! You...you..." she threw her arms around Harry's neck and sobbed upon his shoulder.  
Harry really didn't know how to react to the young woman sobbing her heart out upon his shoulder, or to the man who stood in front of him looking as astonished as he. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her hair gently. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Don't cry, please. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry's not good enough..." Hermione sniffled, drying her eyes on the edge of her robe as she stepped backwards. "But I guess it'll do for now." she added with a weak smile.  
"What are you doin' here, Harry?" Ron asked then.  
"I'm teaching this year." Harry answered uncertainly. The other two stared at each other before Ron jokingly pushed Harry's shoulder.  
"Oh come off it..." he said, eyeing his old friend. "You just told us you were in Auror training."  
"I graduated. That's why I'm here." Harry answered.  
"Well, what are you teaching?" Hermione asked.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry answered. Ron's eyes nearly fell out of his head.  
"No way! You're the new DADA teacher?! McGonagall told us it was a student, but she didn't say it was you." Ron gasped, clapping a hand to his forehead.  
"Wait just a minute, when did you speak to McGonagall?" Harry asked this time, feeling more and more confused all the time.  
Ron and Hermione beamed at each other and stood up straight and tall. "We have the pleasure of introducing you to the newest professors of Hogwarts." they said together.  
Harry thought he might faint. "You're teaching too?!" he stammered, a smile breaking across his face.  
"Hermione's the new Charm's teacher, and I'm the new Quidditch instructor." Ron said proudly, puffing out his chest a bit.  
Harry stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open and then threw his arms around both of them hugging them hard.  
"Easy, mate, easy!" Ron laughed, patting Harry on the back.  
"I'm glad you're here. Both of you." Harry said, pulling back and beaming at both of them.  
"The feeling is mutual." Hermione nodded.  
There was the sound of the heavy front doors of the castle opening, signaling the arrival of the new students.  
"Oh we'd best get to the Great Hall and take our seats!" Hermione said, smoothing out her robes and fluffing her hair.  
Ron shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Come on then." Harry said, picking up his bag as the headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
It hadn't changed much since they had last seen it. Four long tables still lined the room, each one for a different house. At the far end of the hall stood the staff table, and with the head master's chair placed in the center.  
The house banners hung from the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Currently it was clear and hundreds of stars shone through the endless black, brightened all the more by the floating candle sticks that illuminated the room.  
Most of the staff was already seated at the table, and they all looked up eagerly as the three newest teachers of Hogwarts entered the hall.  
"Welcome, welcome!" cried a familiar voice. It was Professor McGonagall. She rushed over to the three of them, her usually stern face smiling as she greeted them warmly, arms spread wide. "Mr. Potter!" she said happily putting her arms on Harry's shoulders.  
"It's wonderful to see you, Professor." Harry said smiling. "Or should I say, Head Mistress?" he added with a wink.  
Minerva McGonagall's smile brightened. "I suppose I should refer to you as Professor Potter now as well." she said. "I see you have already met our other new teachers." she said looking to Ron and Hermione.  
"Well come, come take your seats! The sorting ceremony shall begin shortly." she said ushering them ahead as the older students turned to look at them in amazement. Ron and Hermione seemed to be enjoying the amazed and admiring stares from the students, but Harry kept his head down and his eyes ahead. He would not look left or right of him, ignoring the excited whispers.  
The staff table held some very familiar and friendly faces for the three of them. Hagrid's face was the first to greet them, being the biggest and most noticeable of the staff. He winked broadly at Harry. Apparently this what he had meant by a "slew of new teachers".  
There was Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, and the Divination teacher Professor Trelawny. She smiled knowing at the three of them as the approached the table.  
Next to her, and looking sour as ever, was Professor Severus Snape. He did not look at the trio as they took their seats, but Ron leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear; "No amount of camaraderie could make Snape smile."  
Harry gave a little chuckle. Gone were the days when Snape was feared, when they thought he still served Voldemort. Snape had proven to be an invaluable ally during those last dark days of Hogwarts when war had broken out. Snape had helped them unite Slytherin house with the rest of Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort, and had nearly lost his life.  
Although they would never be friends–Snape's resentment towards Harry's family ran too deep–the two had an uneasy truce. The other teachers, who had survived the attack on Hogwarts five years ago, were also present. But nothing could take away from the glaring absence of Dumbledore.  
Harry looked at the empty Head Master's chair, and then shut his eyes tightly against it and sat down in his own seat, between Ron and Hagrid.  
Hagrid clapped a large beefy hand on Harry's shoulder, nearly knocking him out of his seat. "What did I tell ya, eh? Oh it's so good to see you kids back here again. Makes the place feel like home, it does." the giant chuckled.  
"Home." Harry sighed.  
Ron leaned towards him. "You alright, mate?"  
Harry nodded. "Fine. Eager to get this over with." Harry nodded towards the growing crowds of students.  
"Oh here come the first years!" Hermione said excitedly. They watched as a crowd of nervous first year students were slowly lead inside the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall.  
"Poor things. Looks like their about to wet themselves." Ron chuckled.  
"You were." Harry whispered back with a grin.  
"Oh stop it you two, they're bringing out the Sorting Hat!" Hermione said.  
Old, tattered and patched wizard's hat was brought forth and sat upon it's customary stool in front of the Staff table.  
All the students turned eagerly on their benches to watch as the hat opened the tear across it's brim and began it's song.  
When the song was through, the Sorting began.  
Harry watched as the young boy he had met on the train, Marcus Bones, was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry smiled proudly as the boy looked up at him from the Gryffindor table, and then blushed brightly when he saw the Professor's smile.  
When the last of the children were sorted into their houses, Professor McGonagall rose from her place and addressed the students.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she greeted. "Welcome, welcome all of you! Students old and new!" The was a rousing bout of applause from the Hall.  
"I know you are all very hungry, and no doubt very tired from your journey, but indulge me in a few announcements." she said, looking sternly around the room at the students, who merely nodded silently. Professor McGonagall had no need to command students to silence, she only needed to look at them and they obeyed.  
She nodded in approval and smiled as she continued. "First of all, I want to introduce to you some new Professors..." she said turning slightly towards the staff table with a smile. "Who are very old friends of mine."  
The crowds of students now all squirmed with anticipation. Ron and Hermione straightened up in their seats, trying to look professional and confident. Harry loosened his collar and straightened his glasses, and tried to smile.  
"Professor Weasley, will be you're new Charms teacher."  
Harry turned, thinking perhaps Professor McGonagall had mis-spoke, but it was Hermione, and not Ron who stood up to give a little nod to the students. It was then that Harry noticed that Hermione had a ring on her finger. And that Ron had one too.  
Harry reflexively grabbed Ron's hand and stared at him with an expression of stricken disbelief.  
Ron blushed under his freckles. "Sorry, mate. We tried to tell you, you never answered our letters." Ron whispered as the applauded died down.  
Hermione looked nervously over at them. Harry just stared.  
"And also, Mr. Weasley, who will be your new Quidditch instructor!" McGonagall said as Ron stood up, nodding to everyone as the Gryffindor table cheered loudest of all.  
Harry felt the color draining from his face. Ron and Hermione were...married? And he didn't even know? How long had they been married, a year? Two years? Three?  
But Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts. "And it is my honor to introduce our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter!"  
Harry felt as though he was in a daze as he stood up, and the students before him began to gasp and talk excitedly, clapping loudly. Ribbons of speech slipped past Harry through the roar of the crowd; "The Harry Potter?", "The one who defeated the Dark Lord?!" "It's really him" "I can't believe he's here..."  
The noise seemed deafening, and Harry tired to ignore it and just smile. He tried to focus on something, anything, just one thing to block out the sound and the noise. He looked for Marcus's face in the crowd of Gryffindors, who were suddenly all on the feet, cheering and shouting "Go, go Gryffindor!"  
Harry felt bile in his throat as he turned his attention instead to Ron and Hermione, who were both looking at him with worried expressions, opening and closing their mouths as though speaking, but nothing could be heard over the roar.  
Harry took a staggering step backwards, knocking over his chair.  
Now Hagrid and a few of the other teachers looked surprise, they turned to look at him. Harry felt their stares boring into him. It was too much...  
"Excuse me..." he managed to mutter before literally running from the Hall, the students still clapping in the distance.  
Ron looked worriedly at his wife, and then turned and followed his friend. 


End file.
